


Avengers GO!

by MotherOfBeardedDragons



Category: Avengers (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Clint has a problem, Gen, Missions, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Pokemon GO - Freeform, Steve and Bruce are 100 percent done, bad life choices, slight crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 15:55:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17686517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MotherOfBeardedDragons/pseuds/MotherOfBeardedDragons
Summary: Clint Barton aka Hawkeye loves to play Pokemon GO. However, this can cause chaos on what should be otherwise smooth missions when you have someone as competitive and reckless as Clint. So what happens when you have team feuds, Pokestops, villain gyms, and raid battles in the middle of missions? Hilarity, that's what. That and fed up teammates.





	Avengers GO!

**Author's Note:**

> I've been working on a serious multi-chapter fic. So of course I get this stupid idea and immediately have to write it. It should all make sense if you know the very basics about Pokemon GO. 
> 
> This is borderline crack, but it's fun. Who doesn't want to imagine our favorite avengers running around like idiots playing Pokemon GO? 
> 
> Side note- I didn't feel like putting an accent on Pokémon. Just pretend it's there.

   Clint paused to catch his breath as he ran down the corridor. He could hear his teammates ahead. He turned and fired an arrow at one of the agents coming at him, easily hitting his mark. He skidded to a halt in front of Natasha. 

   “What’d I miss?,” he asked, catching his breath. 

   “Took you long enough,” Natasha replied. 

   “Ok, next time you get to disable the communications. Do you know how many corridors this place has? It’s like a freaking maze!,” Clint grumbled. 

   Steve walked up as the two were bickering. 

   “How’s everything going?,” he asked. 

   “Clint disabled the communications room. I grabbed the files. Tony should be done hacking into the weapons system soon,” Natasha informed him. 

   Steve nodded. “I was able to detain the majority of the agents. I think they’re part of a local crime syndicate that Daredevil told us about.”

   “You’d think they’d have something better to do than hang out at creepyass old HYDRA bases,” Clint stated. 

   “What like playing Pokemon GO?,” Natasha replied, rolling her eyes. 

   “Shut up. It’s a good game. Besides, you play too.”

   “Yeah, but at least I’m not Team Instinct.”

   “Oh because Team Mystic is so much better,” Clint shot back sarcastically.

   “Can we focus on the mission?,” Steve asked.

   “Tony said he’s finished,” Natasha said, checking the communication device in her hand. The team hadn’t worn comms because they weren’t sure how secure the channel would be. 

   “Then it’s time to wrap it up,” Steve said, heading to the exit. 

   Clint and Natasha followed. They headed towards the roof where Bruce was waiting for them in the jet. 

   “I’m guessing everything went ok?,” he asked, relieved he didn’t need to step in as the Hulk. He had come as backup. 

   “So far so good,” Steve replied as Clint climbed into the driver’s seat and fired up the controls. 

   A minute later Tony came flying by. He flipped Clint off, did a barrel roll, and continued flying past them. 

   “Asshole,” Clint muttered, checking his phone. 

   “We ready to go Clint?,” Steve asked. 

   “Just about,” Clint said, pushing a couple of buttons. “I just need to….oh my God!”

   Everyone jumped into position. Natasha un-holstered her gun, Steve grabbed his shield, and Bruce’s eye flashed green. 

   “What is it? More agents?,” Steve asked, ready to fight. 

   “This HYDRA base is a gym!,” Clint replied. 

   “What?,” Bruce asked in confusion, trying to slow his heart rate. 

   Steve sighed loudly. “Are you seriously playing Pokemon GO right now?”

   “The HYDRA base is a gym?,” Natasha asked. 

   “Yeah! ‘Old Abandoned HYDRA Base’,” Clint replied. “It’s Team Mystic. See, I told you Team Mystic sucks.”

   “Can we go?,” Steve asked, on the verge of losing his patience. There was only so much he could take. 

   “Yeah, just give me second, I’ve about knocked these assholes out...dammit Natasha!,” Clint yelled. He saw that x _ xBlack_Widowxx  _ had added her Ariados to the gym. 

   Natasha smirked and put her phone away. She turned to secure the door and heard a thud and a yelp. 

   Steve had grabbed Clint and thrown him out of the driver’s seat. Clint crawled off the floor with a scowl and buckled into a nearby seat. 

   Steve grumbled as he started the jet and lifted off the rooftop. Bruce sighed and sat down to meditate, counting the minutes until he could get back to his lab.

   After about an hour Clint took over flying the jet. They still had about an hour and a half before they got home. 

   Tony hacked their sound system at one point and blasted heavy metal until Bruce threatened to Hulk out. Other than that it was a pretty calm ride. That is until they got near the tower. 

   Apparently one of the agents had followed them and was shooting from the ground. 

   “Everyone hang on!,” Clint yelled, swerving to miss a grenade. “What the hell is wrong with these people?”

   “They’re probably pissed you tried to take their gym,” Natasha replied, firing out the door of the jet. She managed to hit the grenade launcher and the car exploded. 

   “Nice!,” Clint yelled. He always appreciated a good explosion. 

   “Everyone stay sharp,” Steve said, looking for more agents. 

   “Are you guys ok?,” Tony asked over the intercom. 

   “Some asshole just tried to blow us up, but other than that we’re great,” Clint replied.

   “I see you returned the favor and blew him up,” Tony said, taking in the flames. “I’d call that even.”

   “It was Natasha,” Clint stated. 

   “Of course it was,” Tony replied. Natasha flipped the bird. 

   “She’s giving me the finger right now isn’t she?,” Tony asked. 

   “Tony, can you scan the area and see if there are anymore rogue agents?,” Steve asked, ignoring his teammates. 

   “Sure thing, give me a sec,” Tony replied. He scanned the area and replied after a few moments. “You look good. I don’t see any more agents.”

   “Thanks Tony,” Steve replied, sitting down heavily. He couldn’t wait for this day to be over. 

   “Always a pleasure. I’ll see you losers at the tower,” Tony replied, once again flying off. 

   The plane suddenly dipped down. “Hang on, I’m going low!,” Clint shouted. He dipped down, hovered for a moment, then gained altitude again before anyone really had time to think. 

   “What was that? Tony said there weren’t any more agents. Did you see something?,” Steve asked in confusion.  

   “No, I just wanted to hit that Pokestop,” Clint replied. 

   A few seconds later Tony caught Clint as he came flying out of the plane. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

   “I can’t believe Steve threw me out of the plane,” Clint said a couple of days later. “Turn left up ahead,” he added, checking the screen. 

   “Do you blame him? You almost killed all of us over a stupid game,” Bruce replied from the back seat, hanging on as Natasha took a sharp turn. 

   “I know how to drive a jet, I wouldn’t have killed us. Also, for the last time, it’s not a stupid game. Take a right,” Clint replied. 

   “You throw balls at weird animals,” Bruce retorted. 

   “Ok, first off Pokemon universe is full of rich mythology and complex taxonomy systems, second…”

   “Clint which way?!,” Natasha yelled.

   “Left, then right. Anyway, there’s also a detailed battle system and an ever changing catalog of mythical creatures so….”

   “Clint focus!,” Natasha said, smacking Clint. 

   “Ow! Go straight for a while.”

   “How long?,” Natasha asked. 

   “I dunno, like half a mile.”

   “Doesn’t the GPS give the distance?,” Natasha asked. 

   “Ummmm...”

   “Oh my god. Are you using Pokemon GO to navigate?,” Natasha asked in exasperation, even though she already knew the answer. 

   “Look, it technically uses GPS so…”

   “Are you serious!?,” Bruce yelled, looking somewhat green. 

   “I told you not to do that after the last mission,” Natasha reminded Clint. 

   “It got us where we were going didn’t it”. 

   “We ended up in a ditch.”

   “Hey, turn left here,” Clint stated. 

   “I thought you said to stay straight,” Natasha replied, not turning. 

   “Pokestop...” Clint said sadly as they passed the Starbucks.  

   “Stop the car!!!,” Bruce yelled. 

   Natasha pulled off the road and she and Clint turned to look at Bruce in surprise. 

   “Clint! Are you actually insane?!,” Bruce asked. 

   “Well…”

   “I need air,” Bruce said, getting out of the car. 

   Natasha turned to glare at Clint. 

   “What? I can’t help it if he doesn’t like your driving,” Clint said, throwing his hands up. 

   Natasha groaned. “Can’t we go on one mission without you making Bruce Hulk out over your Pokemon addiction?”

   “It’s not an addiction,” Clint replied. 

   Natasha just looked at him. 

   “Ok, it’s an addiction. But no one’s gotten hurt,” Clint pointed out. 

   “Yet.” Natasha knew Clint was pretty much the reason there were so many warnings on the game. 

   “Ugh, fine. I’ll go apologize to Bruce,” Clint said, getting out of the car. 

   A few minutes later the two made it back to the car, Bruce looking a little calmer, and the three finally arrived at their destination- a mob’s safehouse. The mission went well, with Bruce once again not having to unleash the Hulk. 

   He and Natasha were sitting in the car waiting for Clint to return from the mob safehouse. 

   “What’s taking him so long?,” Bruce asked, concerned.  

   “I think I have an idea,” Natasha said, pulling out her phone. “Yep, just what i thought. What is it with villain lairs being gyms?”

   She showed Bruce the screen. There was a gym labeled “Scary Mob Building” that was yellow. The gym leader was none other than  _ HawkeyeRoxx _ . 

   Clint came walking up to the car a few minutes later. “It’s so weird that all the bad guy hideouts are Pokemon GO gyms…”  

   Bruce had finally had enough with Clint and his bullshit. His eyes turned green and he said in a menacing grumble, “Smash.”

   Clint did have some sense of self-preservation despite evidence to the contrary, and took off running. Natasha jumped out of the car and backed up. 

   “Oh, it’s ok. I’m not going to transform,” Bruce assured her, his voice normal and eyes changed back, “I just wanted to mess with him.”

   “That’s fair,” Natasha said with a shrug. 

   The two drove for a while and found Clint about a mile down the road. He had stopped running after realizing there wasn’t an angry Hulk chasing him. In his confusion he had dropped his phone. 

   Natasha rolled down the window and tossed the phone at him. 

   “Gotta catch ‘em all,” Bruce said from the passenger seat as he and Natasha drove off, leaving Clint behind. 

   “Hey! What the hell!?,” Clint yelled, running a little ways. Eventually he stopped and sighed. It looked like he’d be walking to the nearest bus stop. Luckily there was one only about a mile away. 

   Oh well, at least he’d get his steps in. He had a 10km egg to hatch. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

   The team was flying in for a surprise attack on Dr. Doom’s castle. Natasha was flying the plane since Clint had had his driving, flying, and navigating privileges revoked for a month. 

   “Let me guess, it’s a gym?,” Natasha said to Clint, who was on his phone in the passenger seat. 

   “Yep. ‘Castle von Doom’,” Clint replied. 

   “I wonder if we should contact Niantic Inc. and let them know about all the supervillain gyms,” Natasha pointed out. She’d hate for some innocent Pokemon GO player to get embroiled in an evil scheme by stumbling upon the wrong gym.

   “No way. I get so many coins on missions,” Clint replied. 

Natasha sighed. “What team is Doom?”

   “Team Valor, typical,” Clint stated. If there was anything he disliked more than Team Mystic, it was Team Valor. 

   “Good to know I’m not on the same team as Victor Von Doom,” Natasha muttered. 

   “Team Instinct for the win,” Clint stated after the gym changed from red to yellow.

   Suddenly the plane was sucked into the tunnel and came skidding to a halt as alarms blared. 

   “Holy shit,” Natasha said breathlessly. 

   “What just happened, I thought we were on stealth?,” Tony asked behind them. 

   “We were,” Natasha said, jumping up. 

   “Well, he somehow knew we were coming,” Steve said. “Everyone get ready.”

   “Hello, Avengers,” said an accented voice. The door was torn off the plane and the silver mask of Dr. Doom greeted them as he stepped into the cabin. 

   Steve grabbed his shield, Tony’s suit emerged from its casing and he fired up a repulser, while Natasha and Clint armed themselves.

   “Doom. How the hell did you know we were coming?,” Tony asked. He was worried about an infiltrator. He trusted the team, but there could be someone at the compound that leaked their plans to Doom. 

   “Oh it was easy. He took my gym,” Doom said, pointing at Clint. 

   “You’ve got to be kidding me,” Steve groaned in frustration.  

   “Oh. You’re  _ AvengerzSuck420 _ ,” Clint said with realization. He should have known. 

   “Seriously Clint?,” Steve asked. 

   “What? How was I supposed to know Dr. Doom played Pokemon GO?,” Clint asked. 

   “Well, I’m pretty sure he’s not a real doctor,” Tony said with a shrug. 

   “You are simply jealous of my superior intellect Tony Stark,” Dr. Doom replied. 

   “Really? What’s your degree in? Bad fashion?,” Tony replied. 

   “Are we going to ignore that his username is  _ AvengerzSuck420 _ ,” Natasha said with a raised eyebrow. 

   “ _ Dr.Doom_Iz_A_Badass _ was already taken,” Doom said with a shrug. 

   “More like Dr. Doom is a dumbass,” Clint muttered. 

   “Oh shut it ‘Team Instinct’,” Dr. Doom replied with derision. 

   “Excuse me?,” Clint asked, offended. 

   “Team Instinct is the worst. Everyone knows that,” Dr. Doom replied, rolling his eyes. 

   “You shut your whore mouth Doom!,” Clint yelled. 

   “Make me.”

   While Clint and Dr. Doom were facing off yelling at each other, Natasha had crept up behind Doom. 

   She reached up and electrocuted him with her Widow’s Bite gauntlets. His mask proved a good conductor and he thrashed for a second and then collapsed. 

   “And that’s why you don’t go around wearing a metal mask. Idiot,” Clint declared.  

   “Hey!,” said Tony. 

   “You know what I mean,” Clint replied, waving a hand at Tony. 

   “That was surprisingly easy,” Steve said, in slight shock. 

   The four of them secured Doom in the cargo hold of the jet and set off for home. But not before Clint was able to win a MewTwo in a battle raid at the “Castle von Doom” gym. Dr. Doom could suck it. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

   It had been a long week. Clint was away on a mission and Natasha had been chasing down a drug cartel. She had finally wrapped everything up and could take some time to rest. 

   “Hey, when’s feathers due back?,” Tony asked as she walked into the kitchen. 

   “In about three days. Why, you miss him?,” Natasha asked. 

   Tony shrugged. “It is pretty boring around here without him.”

   Natasha got her tea and walked towards her room. She ran into Steve in the hall. 

   “Hey, have you heard from Clint?,” Steve asked. 

   “Yeah. He’ll be home in three days,” Natasha replied. 

   “That’s good”

   “Do you miss him and his Pokemon GO antics?,” Natasha asked.

   “Definitely not,” Steve said, trying to be serious. But he couldn’t hide his smile of amusement. 

   Natasha stopped by Bruce’s lab on the way to her room. The two made some small talk as Bruce worked on his latest project. 

   “Clint’s due back soon isn’t he?,” Bruce asked eventually.

   “Three days,” Natasha replied. 

   “Good. Three more days free of near Hulk-outs.”

   “Yeah, I guess your peace and relaxation will be over when he gets back,” Natasha said. “I’m sure you’ll hate that.”

   Bruce shrugged. “Well, peace and quiet is kind of overrated I guess. Plus being driven to almost Hulking out on a daily basis is good practice,” Bruce said, laughing. 

   “Yeah, I think everyone is looking forward to Clint coming back.”

   “It’s not the same without him,” Bruce acknowledged. 

   Natasha nodded and the two sat talking for a while longer before Natasha returned to her room. 

   Later, Natasha was reading a book, trying to distract herself from her boredom. She missed Clint. It had been a long time since they had gone on separate missions, and she found herself missing her closest friend. 

   Her phone dinged and she picked it up, seeing the notification. She smiled, clicking on the icon for Pokemon GO”

   The app informed her she had received a gift from  _ HawkeyeRoxx  _ from “Magneto’s Lair.” She smiled and clicked on the gift, knowing he’d completed his mission. She’d be seeing Clint soon. 

   He’d be pissed to find out that she had recruited the rest of the team to play Pokemon GO and  _ xxBlackWidowxx _ ,  _ HULKSMASH _ ,  _ SexyStark69 _ , and  _ Captain_America_1stAvenger _ now held the Avengers Tower gym for Team Mystic. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Go Team Instinct! I'm hoping to have the first few chapters of my other story (also Clint Barton-centric) done soon. This was just a random side project/distraction that I felt compelled to write. 
> 
> True story, me and some friends actually used Pokemon GO to navigate one day. We got turned around and were looking for a street and she had it pulled up already so we went with it.


End file.
